Salt lamps, also called Himalayan salt lamps, provide a decorative light element and typically include a large salt crystal. The salt crystal is typically illuminated by a light source, such as a light bulb. The salt crystal is illuminated by the light source to produce a soothing glow. The illuminated salt crystal may also impart additional health benefits.
The light source is typically fixed within the salt crystal such that removal and replacement of the light source is difficult. For example, the light source may be secured within the salt crystal with fasteners or an adhesive. However, subsequent removal of the light source may be difficult and require tools or breaking of an adhesive bond. This makes both replacement of the light source or swapping of the salt crystal difficult.
What is needed, therefore, is a salt lamp assembly that enables the light source to be readily installed and removed from a salt crystal.